La sombra de la corona
by Sakura H. Kinomoto
Summary: One-shot. Este fic participa en el Reto "Efecto Mariposa" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años". Ron siempre se ha sentido a la sombra de los demás, pero quizás en el limite entre vida y muerte entienda la importancia que tiene para todos.


¡Hola!Bien, como ya saben tengo debilidad por el Romaione y el Harmony. Este es un intento de algo. Fue creado para el reto mensual, de #efecto mariposa". Me costó trabajo recordar de que iba la idea y tengo que confesar que también me costo un poco el limite de palabras, por eso tiene algo de relación con "El Grim de los Weasley", por que me la pase contando las palabras. Quería dar respuesta al "What if?"(¿Qué pasaría si?) de toda la familia, y de repente, eso me tomo muchas palabras.

La idea surgió de mi recuerdo de dos entrevistas hechas hace tiempo a Rowling en donde ella decía que otro Weasley era el que originalmente iba a morir, y que Harry y Hermione debieron quedarse juntos. Yo, pienso que esta es una de las pocas soluciones para esa realidad. Espero les agrade.

El fic toma el titulo de aquella cantaleta "A Weasley vamos a coronar" y al hecho de que Ron siempre se ha sentido " a la sombra " de Harry.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la maravillosa mente de J.K. Rowling. Si me pertenecieran quizás este hubiera sido el final.

Muchas gracias por su atención. Se aceptan los comentarios y las sugerencias en las cajitas de abajo.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

* * *

" _ **La sombra de la corona"**_

―¡A Weasley vamos a coronar!¡A Weasley vamos a coronar!― Ronald Weasley podía escuchar los atronadores gritos provenientes de las gradas de Slytherin. Y sabía perfectamente que significaban. Y decir que estaba molesto, no alcanzaba para describir la ira que recorría sus venas.

Toda la vida, siempre había sido el segundo en todo. E, irónicamente, la única cosa que lo había hecho destacar era precisamente eso, su inconformidad en ser siempre el segundo. Jamás llegaría a ser el primero para nadie.

Claro, se le olvidaba, lo único que lo convertía en alguien especial era haberse sentado al lado del famoso Harry Potter la primera vez que viajo en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Pero, ser amigo de Harry Potter a veces no lo hacía sentir especial, solo lo hacía sentir un poco más miserable. El año paso sin ir más lejos, había tenido que ver como Harry era el campeón, ese fue lo peor. Todo mundo dándole atenciones gratis, positiva o negativa, pero todos los ojos estaban fijos en él. Y temió que eso sería suficiente para que Hermione se encandilara con su amigo. Y por eso ardió en celos cuando cuando vio a Hermione con Krum, y decidió odiarlo a él. A él y su estúpida fama. Por que Krum por su fama tenía muchas cosas que él no tenía. Tendría que desistir de la atención de su amiga en exclusiva para él y se conformaría con tenerla cerca.

Aunque a veces, la fama de su amigo Harry no era buena. Para no ir más lejos, todos creían a Harry un loco desquiciado y algunos hasta lo culpaban de la muerte de Cedric. Era en esos momentos donde no deseaba ser su amigo y pensaba que ser Ron era mucho mejor. No era que no tuviera intenciones de destacar, de dejar la sombra de Harry, pero prefería hacer algo bueno por los demás. Además, él se había convertido en perfecto, y a su amigo no. Puntos para su autoestima.

Pero ahora, estaban jugando quidditch, probablemente perderían por su culpa, y se sentía fatal. No era malo jugando, pero los nervios lo traicionaban. Sería un perdedor toda la vida.

Nunca había deseado ser Harry Potter pero, había días donde definitivamente apestaba ser Ronald Weasley. Y en ese partido, ser un Weasley definitivamente apestaba. Solo esperaba que Harry se apurara y atrapara la snitch, para poder rescatar un poco de su muy caído animo.

Era 6 año, el no iría a la estúpida fiesta de Slughorn y lo odiaba. Su novia era cada vez más y más insoportable. Si, empezaba a agarrarle cariño a Lavander, pero ella jamás sería Hermione.

Al principio, esa fue la razón para elegirla como su novia, por que era todo lo opuesto a Hermione y aparte le entregaba toda su atención a él y nada más a él. Con Lavander a su lado se sentía especial, único. Para ella, él era su héroe y le daba todo lo que jamás pensó tener: atenciones, cariño y una admiración genuina (o parecía genuina). Pero poco a poco, entendía que la fama era algo que no le gustaba tanto, que dejaba más problemas que soluciones. Y que tanta atención y admiración puede llegar a resultar repulsiva, y más cuando te aleja de las personas a las que quieres o que son importantes para ti. Y pensar que todo lo había comenzado por probar que también él podía despertar admiración en alguien. Si Hermione había salido con Krum, el bien podía salir con Lavander.

Lavander jamás será tan mandona, o tan apremiante como Hermione. Jamás le corregiría, o le diría que hacer. No creería que Ron solo tenía estómago y no cabeza. Nunca dudaría de sus habilidades o de sus capacidades. Pero, aunque le costará admitirlo a él y a su corazón, jamás sería igual de inteligente, de dulce o de bondadosa. Jamás tendría el eterno tono de sorpresa cuando sus ideas podían resolver cosas complicadas y él podría tener un lugar importante dentro de un mundo que se avecinaba al declive. Si, otra ocasión en las que apestaba ser Ronald Weasley.

Bueno, viéndolo fríamente tampoco era mejor ser Harry Potter. Lo único bueno de ser su amigo sería el hecho de estar cerca de Hermione sin que quisiera mandarle una parvada de aves asesinas. Tal vez algún día lograría que todo funcionara . Que él tuviera el lugar que se mereciera. Bueno que el creía merecer: Premio Anual, Hermione admirándolo, queriéndolo, enamorándose de todo lo que él era. Que Harry no lo opacara, que él y solo él tuviera un lugar en el corazón de su ejem, ¿Amiga? ¿Mejor amiga? Con tanta confusión dentro de su cabeza y su corazón, de momento así estaba mejor, con la vida simple al lado de Lavander. Y que ojala y a Cormac Mclaggen le pegara una bludgger si se atrevía a ponerle una mano encima a Hermione. No lo soportaría. Como detestaba a Maclaggen. A veces no sabía si detestaba más a Mclaggen o a Malfoy. Pero sabía que la "M" para apellidos rimaba con "m" de"mejor muertos"

Campaña para buscar Horrocruxes y las cosas no podrían estar peor. Si lo que quería hacer era destacar, lo había logrado. Ahora, oficialmente era el hombre más cobarde, y desalmado que existiría en el mundo. Había abandonado a la chica que quería (si, ahora entendía todo bastante bien) y todo por que los celos lo habían consumido. No quiso oír nada, solo vio como ella elegía a su amigo. Que tonto había sido. ¡Claro que lo había elegido!. Harry siempre sería más que él, no importa lo que hiciera. La importancia en el corazón de Hermione estaba clara. Pero por supuesto, él se lo había ganado. No importa cuanto necesitará él de Hermione, Hermione solo necesitaba de Harry.

Además él había echado a perder cualquier oportunidad para remediarlo. ¿Sería mucho pedir una oportunidad para arreglar las cosas? A veces creía, que daría su vida con tal de que las cosas mejoraran. Y de repente, mientras pensó eso, saco el desiluminador y oyó la voz de Hermione, llamándolo. No lo pensaría dos veces, si estaban en guerra, daría batalla, por que quería recuperar el corazón de la persona más importante para él. Y con ese pensamiento se desapareció.

¡No podía creerlo! Hermione simplemente era la más brillante persona, mujer, bruja y demás que jamás conocería. Si, el plan había sido maquinado entre todos, pero nunca creyó ver el día en que alguien robara algo de Gringotts. Y si le hubieran dicho que él iba estar entre los culpables de una de las más extrañas (y no precisamente legales ) hazañas del mundo mágico no les hubiera creído nada. Su autoestima estaba por las nubes, quizás, y solo tal vez ahora tenía la suficiente confianza como para decirle a Hermione lo que sentía. No era invencible, pero se sentía bastante cercano a eso.

No supo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo, solo recordaba vagamente estar en la Cámara Secretos copiando lo que Harry decía dormido. Hermione se mostraba sorprendida de su inteligencia. Guau, eso si era una novedad, sorprender a la persona que había logrado orquestar un robo de un lugar imposible de robar. Cuando volvieron a ver a Harry, Ron estaba más que feliz. Al fin, después de tantos años Hermione lo alababa solo a él. ¿Por qué nadie le había dicho antes que lo único que tenía que hacer para recibir halagos de Hermione era ser él mismo, mostrarse amable y usar el cerebro? Vaya, que si alguien le hubiera dicho antes que si pensaba se ganaría el respeto de Hermione, hacía años que hubieran dejado de pelear. Pero, como necesitaba enfocarse en soluciones, se encontró con que su mente se movía a toda velocidad, maquinando un escape, una posibilidad, la manera de ayudar. Y soltó lo que estaba pensando y un segundo después la magia había ocurrido.

No, no había lanzado ningún hechizo, simple y llanamente Hermione se había abalanzado a sus brazos y lo estaba besando. Guau. Sentía como si al fin hubiera encontrado su lugar en el mundo. Al lado de Hermione. SU Hermione. Nunca creyó que le correspondiera, siempre estaba enfadada, no podía imaginar que eso era algo como amor. Bueno, el era un bruto, así que no era la única enfadada con él. El estaba enfadado consigo mismo. Oía la voz de Harry quejándose a lo lejos. Pero no le importaba. Decía algo de la guerra, pero si no aprovechaba el momento jamás tendría otra vez la oportunidad de algo así. Al fin, las cosas se habían arreglado. Al fin todo estaría bien.

Cuando termino el beso, y se dieron a la tarea de encontrar y destruir la diadema se sintió más vivo que nunca. Una ironía si alguien hubiera visto lo que iba a pasar.

Por que de repente se convirtió en una masa de sensaciones. Sintió y solo sintió. Sintió el golpe de la luz verde contra su pecho, y supo que la corona caía de su cabeza. ¿Cómo no imagino que ese sería su final? Después de tanto esforzarse tendría la fama que quería, de la peor forma posible. Quizás tenía tantas cosas pendientes que regresaría en forma de fantasma, para vagar los pasillos de Hogwarts. Tal ves después de todo aceptaría el inodoro que alguna vez el ofreció Myrtle.

Y en algún modo extraño, estaba ahí y no estaba. Estaba tendido, pero a la vez en el techo y viendo todo. Y desde ahí, lo único que lamento fue verla, ahí, tirada y llorando desconsoladamente. Si, Hermione Granger. La mujer que en el último momento de su vida, entendió que siempre iba a amar. Su familia había perdido un hijo, pero Hermione había perdido la mitad de algo más. Si que había sido un estúpido. Todo el tiempo que pudo haber aprovechado para pasar los días a su lado, y todo se le había escapado de entre las manos por el miedo y el orgullo. Ahora ya no volvería a ver ese cabello castaño esponjado, esos ojos avellana llenos de inteligencia. Ya no podría abrazarla y jamás sentiría de nueva cuenta el dulce sabor de sus labios. Adiós a la vida de sus sueños, hola a la muerte que se había cernido sobre su persona.

―Buenas tardes joven Weasley― Ya no estaba en Hogwarts, si no en otro lugar y ahí, sin saber porque se encontró con el rostro del mismísimo Albus Dumbledore. Era algo como... como ¿King Cross? Si ya estaba muerto, ¿Por qué estaba en una estación de tren?

―¿Profesor Dumbledore?― A Ron le parecía extraño que tuviera que ver al director en ese lugar. Era como si lo estuviera guiando. Le caía bien Dumbledore, siempre lo había guiado, era como si el profesor intuyera que tenía madera de algo que no alcanzaba a entender. Y que ya jamás podría descubrir.

―Así es.―Contestó el anciano poniendo una de esas sonrisas afables en su rostro al tiempo que miraba al joven pelirrojo.

―¿Por qué esta aquí?― Ron no entendía por que estaría en presencia de Dumbledore.

―Digamos que vine a escoltarlo― Fue lo que menciono el ex-director. Era un misterio la verdadera intención de sus palabras

―¿Escoltarme? Creame señor, no pienso regresar―Dijo Ron convencido de que toda una vida en la segunda fila había sido suficiente.

―¿De verdad? Yo pensé que lamentaba cosas Sr. Weasley y que no es de los que se conforman con pobres resultados― Ron pensaba que las palabras del mago quizás tenían algo de verdad. Pero ¿quería regresar? De cualquier manera, era poco probable que las cosas así sucedieran. El ya estaba muerto.

―Siendo sinceros, usted y yo sabemos que probablemente si regreso las cosas no mejorarían. ¿Cuál sería la diferencia en cualquier caso? Yo creo que los demás estarían mejor sin mi. No creo ser tan necesario como... como ella.―No podía decir su nombre, por que si mencionaba su nombre, se lamentaría todo la ...¿muerte?. No tenía miedo a morir, sentía tristeza de dejarla sola. Hasta que no recuperara a sus padres, era todo lo que tenían. O más bien dicho, había sido todo, por que ahora las cosas ya no tenían remedio. Por Merlín, en ese momento sabía que todo era real. Menuda manera para entender las cosas.

―¿Eso cree? Yo siempre le tuve un poco más de fe de lo que cree Sr. Weasley. Vera, todos somos únicos, cada quien tiene sus talentos. Y de cierta manera, siempre será indispensable para algo, o para alguien ―Dumbledore lo miraba con amabilidad. Ron no sabía si había un atisbo de pena en sus ojos o se lo estaba imaginando. No conocía a Dumbledore más que lo que Harry le había dicho del director. No sabía se el anciano mago había amado a alguien como para lamentar alguna decisión.

―Lo se, pero ¿soy tan diferente cómo ganar el corazón de alguien que parece perfecta? Ya la vio, simplemente será más feliz sin mi― Estaba mal y lo sabía. Quizás había sido el beso o el poco tiempo que la idea de una vida al lado de Hermione le había durado. Pero solo estaba ella en su cabeza.

―¿Se refiere a la Srita. Granger?¿Cree que estará mejor sin usted? Yo pensé que la amaba...― Dumbledore, más allá de la vida poniendo a prueba la mente de Ron. Increíble. Bueno, todo eso era increíble. Lo más extraño era que, a pesar de todas las cosas que habían ocurrido, a Ron no le dolía nada. Nada más que el corazón, en un sentido más figurado que verdadero.

―Yo la amo, pero ella no lo sabe. Y ahora jamás lo sabrá. Soy un tonto... Si se lo hubiera dicho, tal vez podríamos haber estado juntos, tal vez... Ni siquiera se si realmente sentía lo mismo que yo. Ya la verdad no se que más me duele―Se le estaba formando un doloroso nudo en la garganta. Esperaba que no le preguntara nada más o se echaría a llorar. El que tenía que quedarse con Hermione era él. Nadie más. Y ahora eso no sería posible

―¿No le gustaría saber su respuesta?¿No quiere saber qué paso con el señor Potter?― Dumbledore parecía una de esas personas misteriosas y prácticas. No sabía mucho de los planes del director para su amigo... Harry...

―Si pero, no creo que eso sea posible. Menos estando, pues ya sabe...― ¿Estaría realmente muerto? Por fuerza tenía que estarlo, si no, no podía hablar con Dumbledore ¿verdad?. No entendía nada. Como siempre, se le escapaba casi todo.

―Es posible. Solo sigame si quiere saber. Mmm tal vez no esta de más decirle que no lo pueden ver―Dumbledore presento su brazo. ¿Aparición conjunta?Vaya, estaba muerto y por fin era muy inteligente. Brillante Ronald.

―¿Exactamente adonde vamos?―Preguntó antes de asirse del brazo del director. No era desconfianza, era curiosidad.

―Vamos un año en el futuro. Mismo mes, mismo día― Y sin decir más, de repente un sol le pegaba a Ron en los ojos. ¿Donde estaba? Olía a un montón de cosas familiares. Por supuesto, estaba en Ottery St. Catchpole, en un lugar cercano a La Madriguera. Ron siguió a Dumbledore, no dijo nada pero creyó que iban a su casa. Claro, su familia. ¿por qué encontraría respuestas en su casa?

Cuando se acerco, vio un lugar apartado, en donde dos figuras familiares estaban frente a una tumba. Desde cualquier distancia las podría distinguir. Y le dio gusto comprobar que eran ellos. Harry y Hermione. No necesitaba ver la lápida frente a la cual Hermione lloraba desconsoladamente. Sabía , sin temor a equivocarse, que era la de él.

Así estuvo un buen rato parado, al lado del director viendo como Hermione lloraba y Harry la consolaba. En ese estado no sentía nada, pero si su lógica no lo engañaba, verlos juntos no le agradaba. Aunque verlos vivos era un alivio. Eso quería decir que Harry, después de todo, había sobrevivido. Fue como si el rayo de la curiosidad lo atravesara ¿a quién habrían perdido?. Le dio un poco de escalofríos pensar que él no iba a ser la única baja. En un momento, Hermione detuvo un poco su llanto. Y tomo la mano de Harry que reposaba en su hombro, para decir:

―Harry, de verdad gracias por toda la ayuda pero, no puedo seguir sin él― Se veía devastada. Como si hubiera vivido muchas vidas en un solo año. En sus ojos se apreciaba la cantidad de horror que había visto. Ron se dijo mentalmente que seguir adelante en ocasiones era más difícil de lo que parecía. Pero Hermione era todo una leona, estaba luchando y lo entendía perfectamente.

―Hermione no se que decirte...―Harry lucia apenado. Y triste. En sus ojos no brillaba ninguna luz. Seguro tenía culpa, esa era la cara que ponía cuando la carga era demasiada para él. Otra cosa que la fama no resolvía.

―Podrías decirme la verdad por ejemplo, ¿Fue esta la razón por la que rompiste con Ginny?¿El qué Ron no este aquí?―A Ron le sorprendió ese dato. Siempre creyó que Harry formaría parte de la familia, que lo reemplazaría como hijo, que su madre le podría dar su lugar, que amaba a su hermana. ¿Qué significaba las palabras de Hermione?

―Hermione, yo...―Harry rehuía intencionalmente su mirada. No se necesitaba ser un adivino, o conocerlo tanto como para saber que la chica estaba en lo cierto.

―Ella no me dijo nada, pero se desmorono cuando perdió a su hermano. No se que hubiera pasado si Neville no hubiera estado cerca.―El rostro de Harry había cambiado para mostrar algo parecido a un gesto amargo. ¿Neville y Ginny estaban juntos?Pobre de su hermana, lo había perdido a él y a Harry. Y los Weasley habían perdido la amistad de ese maravilloso par de personas. Era horrible, pero puso atención a lo que dijo Harry a continuación, con la voz quebrada de la emoción―Yo, yo ya no podía verla a la cara. Por las barbas de Merlín, fue mi culpa que su hermano muriera. Fue mi culpa que Ron...―Ron estaba seguro que Harry estaba conteniendo sus emociones, y algo le recorrió el cuerpo al pensar que era por que Hermione estaba ahí.

―No creo que Ron pensara eso, el no era así y lo sabes. Era leal, y alguien sacrificado, y dudo mucho que le gustara que lo recordaran como, como...―Ron solo quería abrazar a la castaña. No podía creer lo que ocurría.

―Hermione, es cierto lo que te dije,yo me siento culpable, pero... pero me siento culpable por que hay otra cosa que me gustaría decirte. Ahora no es el momento, pero, cuando estés dispuesta podemos hablarlo.―Harry se veía bastante nervioso. No, no, no, no... Eso no era lo que Ron creía ¿Verdad?. De un momento a otro era como si las emociones se hubieran activado en Ron. Se sentía molesto. Y Dumbledore solo observaba todo. Ron creía que ya sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

―Harry yo...―Hermione se había ruborizado. Era ¿Pena?¿Culpa?. Ron no sabía que veía en los ojos de ambos, pero era algo que, estaba seguro, de haber estado él ahí, jamás se hubiera visto. Harry había tomado las manos de Hermione entre las suyas. Y que lo partiera un rayo, pero ese gesto no decía amistad por ningún lado.

―Hermione, se que jamás voy a ser un remplazo de Ron, no es mi intención pero... en el ultimo año, te convertiste en todo para mi. Y ahora los dos hemos perdido a la persona que amábamos. De una u otra manera...―Harry veía con intensidad a Hermione. Y Ron entendía que todo era terriblemente real. Su miedo más grande, ya no estando él vivo, se materializaba.

―Harry, aun estas a tiempo de recuperar a Ginny. Se que ella te sigue amando, que toda la vida esperaría por ti si eso fuera necesario. Recapacita, habla con ella...―Hermione no se daba completa cuenta de las intenciones de Harry, ahogada en su pena y su dolor. Las palabras "ella solo es mi amiga Ron" resonaban en la cabeza del menor de los varones Weasley.

―No, ya no es necesario. Sé que ella estará mejor con Neville. Que juntos cumplirán sus sueños. Yo quiero cumplir los míos a tu lado Hermione...―Harry lo había soltado así. Ahora era ella quien rehuía de la mirada de Harry. Las palabras de su amigo, en esa historia eran entendibles. Solo se tenían uno al otro.

―Harry yo...no sé que decir...― Ron conocía a Hermione lo suficiente para saber que se sentía halagada, pero era raro... No veía a Harry con la misma mirada que le había dedicado a él.

―Si, se que suena extraño, pero me enamore de ti Hermione. Se que no me correspondes, y no pido que lo hagas. Pero quiero que te conviertas en mi eterna compañera de aventuras―Harry miraba anhelante a la chica. Ron estaba llorando. Ni siquiera decía que lo habían traicionado, pero dolía que ellos estaban mejor sin él.

―Harry, sabes que ame a Ron con toda mi fuerza y que no creo que jamás vaya a amar a nadie así―Hermione había dicho lo que Ron siempre había anhelado oír. Pero lo había dicho con dolor.

―Profesor, vayámonos, ya no quiero ver mas― Ron se dio la vuelta, y se sujeto a lo primero que encontró, que fue el comprensivo brazo del anciano mago. En un instante, ya estaban de vuelta en esa extraña estación.

Después de un pequeño silencio, y de que Ron se derrumbara en el lugar más cercano, dijo:

―¿De verdad me amaba?― Ron estaba dolido. Siempre pensó que todo era más unilateral, que Hermione se quedaría con Harry a las primeras de cambio, que con él tendría todo lo que Ron jamás podría darle, pero escuchar de sus labios que prefería mil veces a Ron que al famoso Harry Potter le taladraba el alma.

Tal vez en otra vida estarían juntos. Y no puedo evitar soñar con es otra vida, y fue como si lo viera con claridad, la escena de sus perfectos despertares. Escuchó la voz de Hermione, llamandolo dulcemente para despertar. Cuando la oía, su corazón se sentía feliz. El estaba a gusto dormido, y sentía su perfume de olor de vainilla. Abría los ojos y Hermione le hablaba de sus dos hijos. Le gustaban sus dos nombres, le gustaba la idea de su pequeña princesa y su inteligente muchacho.

Ella como siempre lo regañaba y Ron se daba cuenta que estaba durmiendo a su lado, con 20 años más y luciendo tremendamente sexy. Le decía "el que no te acuerdes de tus hijos te convierte en el peor padre de la historia". Ja, siendo siempre tan ella. Y la besaba, y sentía como correspondía. Acariciaba su mejilla y se deleitaba con la textura de su piel. Y, como le gustaba estar así con Hermione, no perdía la oportunidad de seguir tomando sus labios, dulce y suavemente en principio, pero su cuerpo reaccionaba, era como si supiera como funcionaban las cosas. Hermione le respondía con una maestría adquirida, Ron la necesitaba. Disfrutaba de lo lindo, guardando cada rostro de Hermione en su memoria.

En ese sueño,se veía a si mismo en King Cross, al lado de Harry que iba con la enana y con los hijos de ambos, escuchaba las historias de todos sus amigos. Era una vida maravillosa, esplendida. Y cuando se termino su fantasía, si que se arrepintió que no fuera lo que le tocaba vivir. Sabía que cuando despertara seguiría muerto.

Cuando abrió los ojos, volvía a tener 17, y no estaba Dumbledore y él no estaba en King Cross. Vio a Hermione con la mano extendida hacía el, y supo, que pelearía hasta el final para vivir a su lado.

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
